Infernal Ylisse Side Stories
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: This is a collection of separate stories focusing on events not shown in the main story of the Infernal Ylisse timeline in my story Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon. Most will be dark, disturbing, erotic, or insane, but some will be rather lighthearted as well. They are also not in chronological order.
1. A Dragon's Downfall

**Chapter 1: A Dragon's Downfall**

 _"Location: The Infernal Fates World, June 7th 2017"_

It was a year and six months after Anankos's defeat and death, and things in Valla were coming along smoothly as it rebuilt. Corrin and Azura were happily married and ruling Valla together, with added help from both royal families. The people loved them, Shigure, and Kana, and they in turn loved them all. Kana especially loved to help them, and she eagerly frequented the small villages and towns surrounding the palace and royal city. She was heading to one at that very moment, happy to help however she could, and was being taken there by some of the castle guards' best soldiers. Azura had for some reason felt like something terrible was going to happen that day, and she was a little concerned about letting her and Corrin's youngest child out without them or her brother, but Corrin talked her into letting Kana go out like she usually did. For further protection, she had a Nohrian Blade and her Dragonstone at her side, just in case someone tried to attack her.

* * *

As the carriage Kana was riding in turned a corner of a forest trail, a hooded figure lurked in the shadows of the trees. He turned to his companions.

"Is that the one?" the hooded man asked.

There was a rustle of paper as one of the other men checked the description.

"Yes. Silver carriage, white horses, light blue wheels... it's definitely a royal carriage." the second man replied.

The hooded man smirked.

"Excellent. Let's see if we can cause a little "upset" in the princess's plans." the hooded man said.

He waved his arm over his head, signaling the men on the other side of the dirt road.

"Attack!" the hooded man ordered.

Instantly, several archers, seated high in the trees, set their sights on the pale horses. They pulled the bowstrings tight, before releasing them. The arrows flew true and hit their targets dead-on. The horses whinnied before falling to the gravel, kicking frantically as twenty more men rushed the carriage. The guards went out to counter them and push them back, but not even they were able to organize a strategy effectively, and all were quickly killed. The carriage footman was then killed, a quick slash at his throat doing the job quickly and efficiently. Kana screamed as the sound of arrows whisked past her and the carriage shuttered, before stopping.

 _"How can I get out of here? The carriage has only two doors."_ Kana wondered.

Her answer came to her as the doors were ripped open. She screamed once more as hands shot into the carriage. They grabbed her roughly, dragging the child from her seat before throwing her onto the hard ground.

"Ow!" Kana cried as she felt the sharp impact.

The light blue haired girl struggled to rise to her feet, but then fell to her stomach as a heavy boot stepped on her shoulders. Her screams were then muffled by a dirty oily rag being stuffed into her mouth. She winced at the taste. Her arms were roughly yanked behind her, and she was bound with a sopping wet rope, pulled tightly enough to burn her skin. The girl then felt a second bit of wet rope being lowered over her head and tightened, as if it were a lead. She was then blindfolded and jerked to her feet. Her breath came out hard and uneven, and she heard the hooded man speaking to her.

"Hello, Princess. Fancy meeting you here, on this deserted road in the middle of the forest, miles away from the nearest village." the man sneered.

He laughed at her, and then noticed her Dragonstone around her neck and the Nohrian Blade at her side. He unsheathed the sword and tossed it to the side, where one of the other men grabbed it and took it away, and he then ripped the Dragonstone off of the child's neck. Kana gave a muffled cry as she felt the only object capable of helping her control dragonic half being taken from her. The hooded man held it up to study it.

"Such an interesting little trinket. Unfortunately, my men have no use for it, and you especially don't need it where you're going." the hooded man said.

He dropped the Dragonstone on the ground and stomped on it. The object was crushed under his boot, and the energy contained in the object dissipated into the air. The man kicked the shattered remains away into the forest.

"Let's go. Before the night comes." the man said.

Kana felt a tug on the rope around her neck, and she grudgingly started walking. She winced at the stings of branches as they struck and scratched her smooth skin. She stumbled, and gasped in pain as she received a strike on her back. It burned. She felt herself being lifted and pushed forward.

"The next time you slow us down, I will cut one of your legs off. Now keep walking." the hooded man ordered harshly.

Kana let the tears fall. She realized that no one would know where she was, and there was a very low chance that she would ever be rescued. She wished her parents and brother would come.

* * *

They walked for an hour before stopping. Kana was certain that, wherever she was, it was very far from civilization and away from prying eyes. The light blue haired girl heard the sound of scraping before she was pushed roughly, causing her to fall down a flight of hard wooden stairs and into a dark room, where she fell in a puddle of something foul. One of the men laughed at her.

"Have a nice trip? See how you've sunk, 'beautiful' princess? Lower than us peasants, I think. Have a nice stay in the "Manor of Filth"." the man sneered.

He laughed again, before shutting her in the small, dark, and disgusting room and leaving her silence. The floorboards creaked above her, and she heard laughter and cheering. Soon, music was playing as all the men celebrated.

* * *

A few hours later, the door opened again, and dull footsteps rang through the semi-empty room. Multiple candles flared to life, until the damp room glowed with an eerie light. Kana was shaken awake by hands removing her blindfold. She blinked her eyes, in an attempt to adjust them to the abrupt light. She felt herself being lifted and then strapped against a cold wall. She saw stars as her head came into contact with the stone.

 _"Agh! My arms feel as if they'll fall off! My arms are still behind my back, and there's nothing else to support my weight!"_ Kana thought with a gasp, as they were secured into the straps holding them.

The child felt her arms burn and ache as her legs collapsed. Struggling back to her feet, she raised her head to turn her pain-filled eyes onto the man in front of her. She didn't recognize him. His green hair was greasy and long, his face was unshaven, and he had a long red scar across one eye, which she knew he was blind in. He was tall, taller than her eldest uncles, and more muscled. His clothes were ragged, and his thick black boots shined in the light. He opened his thin lips and looked down his nose at her.

"So, I suppose you're wondering why you're here. Well, that's all thanks to these lovely women." the man greeted.

He stepped to the side, revealing Nina, Rhajat, and Anna. In this world, Nina was Niles's daughter with Camilla's second retainer, Belinda, and had inherited her mother's orange hair. And Rhajat was Hayato's daughter with Nyx.

"Hello, Kana. My, my, look at you." Rhajat greeted coldly.

"You thought you could just up and parade around with your freak blood, did you? You thought you could be proud of your "precious" "parents" being incestuous cousins and lord your heritage over us, huh?" Nina asked angrily.

"It looks like our choice paid off. I was right to help the two of you." Anna said smugly.

Nina smirked at Kana.

"Don't look so down, Kana. Once you're dead and gone, we'll be the ones "comforting" your brother and parents." Nina said.

Rhajat smiled.

"Yes, my friends, our time will come. Even I don't support what my sweet Corrin did with his cousin, so this will give us some nice revenge. Not only myself for getting revenge on that rat Azura, but everyone else that hates how she seduced Corrin into marrying her. They'll pay for their sins." Rhajat sneered.

They turned to leave. Rhajat tossed a small bag of coins to the still-grinning man.

"Do with her as you please. Make sure to wipe her of her innocence before you kill her, though. Make it slow." Rhajat ordered.

The man bowed at his waist to the black haired girl.

"As you wish, Madame." the man said.

The three females left Kana with the man, and to her fate. He turned to the young child.

"My name is Alastair, my delicious princess. And I will be your end." the man greeted.

Alastair walked up to Kana, stroking her pale face almost lovingly.

"I've watched you from afar for so long. You see, I lived in a Nohrian village until Valla was restored, and I moved here and saw you one day. For the longest time, I loved you, longed for you, lusted after you... and what did my efforts get me? Nothing! I watched as you were became Princess of Valla, and soon after, I was hired as a worker in the palace." Alastair sneered.

He trailed his fingers down her neck, before fingering the rope that dangled down between her chest.

"Don't you recognize me? Probably not, for who would remember the face of a lowly bed turner?" Alastair asked.

Kana gasped as his hand lowered further.

"I was the one who cleaned your and the prince's room. I was the one who stole your jewelry and your underthings. I was always watching." Alastair said.

He tore the back of her scarf apart and threw the remaining scraps to the other side of the room, before proceeding to began removing her armor. He smirked as she struggled to push away his hands.

"I watched as you undressed during baths, wishing I was the one doing so. I watched as you slept, and during the morning, while you still slept, I entered your room." Alastair said.

He finished loosening the armor. He cocked his head to the side.

"Did you ever notice the small pinpricks on the wrist of your right arm?" Alastair asked.

Kana's eyes widened as she realized she had. Alastair smirked as he noticed.

"I took a special liquid every morning, and using a sewing needle, I injected you with it. It was to keep you asleep." Alastair explained.

He pulled at her armor. The pieces fell away, leaving just her dress beneath it. He pulled out a dagger and began to slice at the fabric.

"After I injected you with the sleeping liquid, I would begin to fondle your small breasts." Alastair explained.

He laughed at her horrified look.

"Oh yes, and then as I fondled you, I would touch myself. Soon, I became bold enough to use your hand to fondle me, as I did the same to you. I kept that up for months, before I was secure enough to straddle your sleeping form." Alastair explained.

The much older man finished cutting the top of her dress off and discarded the material. He gazed in wonder at her budding breasts, and his hands began to cup them. He kneaded them and pinched at her nipples until they hardened. Kana struggled as he bent to place a teasing kiss on the swollen peaks. She struggled harder as he bit one of her nipples, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. Alastair continued with his story.

"I began to straddle you every morning, as I played with and teased your succulent breasts. I would kiss your pink lips and slip my tongue in between them. I would then release my aching testicle and slide it inside your mouth. I would pump and pump until I came. When I did, I pinched your nose and covered your mouth, to get you to swallow every last drop." Alastair explained.

He slid his hand against her stomach, before dropping it low enough to cup her groin. He tore at her skirt and leggings and ripped them from her body, revealing her small pale legs and mound, which already had a light blue dusting. He dropped to his knees and nipped at her inner thigh as he spread her legs, revealing her to him. He looked up at her.

"I was never so bold as to actually ravage your perfect little body. The sleeping potion didn't last that long, so it is my pleasure to finally have that chance. I would keep you as my slave, but I was paid for your death. I'll just have to make this worth it." Alastair explained.

He slid a finger inside her dry opening, and moaned at the feel of her. He slapped at her breast, hard, as she tried to close her legs.

"I am not abject to others joining, so if you don't want that, I would suggest you keep still." Alastair sneered.

He then calmed down, leaned in, and sniffed her, relishing in the sweet slightly tangy smell. He pinched her opening, laughing as Kana's hips bucked against her will. He slid his tongue inside her lower lips, and began licking and slurping at her. Kana let her tears fall as she was pleasured against her will, by a man at least three times her age, at that. Soon, Alastair dragged a low table over, and he unhooked the child from the wall. Kana breathed a sigh of relief, only to be shocked as he situated her on her knees at the edge of the table, before tying her ankles to the table legs behind her. He then forced her on her back and tied wet rope around her breasts, causing them to pop out and stand stiffly. He attached that rope to the one around her neck, and the one around her neck was attached to a hook that protruded from the bottom of the table. Kana couldn't move or sit up, due to her neck being attached. She winced as she laid there. The rope binding her arms together had dried and was now burning her skin. She watched as Alastair took a bucket of liquid and splashed her with it. She gagged at the smell.

"Is that better?" Alastair asked with a sneer.

He walked towards her knees, freeing his huge member from the confines of his trousers. It was long, thick, and purple, just begging to enter her tiny body. He got to his knees.

"I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should. Are you ready, Princess Kana?" Alastair asked in a rough tone.

The adult man entered her roughly. The pain was beyond anything Kana had ever felt. She had known no man and had been a virgin up to that point, and she was pretty much dry when he entered her body. In addition, she was only a child, while he was an adult, so her body hadn't developed enough for making love yet, and he was too big to slide into her tiny body. She started to bleed, but Alastair didn't let up. He withdrew and slammed inside of her as hard as he could, moaning as her walls enveloped him, massaged him, and gripped his testicle in ways he couldn't even describe. He pulled out and slid back inside of her with ease. He knew, from the way her legs were tensing, that he was hitting that spot. He began to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster, until he felt like he was about to release. He did so with a cry of pleasure, pumping until every drop of semen was deep inside her undeveloped womb. He stood and left the room. Kana heard voices, and soon, three men were standing by her.

"You weren't kidding!" the first man said.

"What a treat! I haven't had a woman in months, let alone Princess Incest." the second man said.

"I get her butt." the third man said with a sick grin.

"Yes, but make sure to give me a show. I need to get hard again. I want to take her as much as I can before I kill her." Alastair ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, sir!" the third man said.

The three men saluted, before rushing towards Kana. The first man pulled the rag from her mouth and slammed his member down her throat. Kana gagged and tried to pull away, but he smacked her face. She then tried to bite his shaft, but received a sharp tug of her light blue hair. Soon, he thrusted in a fast tempo, making sure she deepthroated him each time. Her gagging noises egged him on. The second man slid a finger inside her rear and pumped it several times, causing Kana to cry tears of pain. He spat in his hand and lubed his testicle up before laying on his back under the table. He entered her front opening and almost instantly came. He slowed his thrusts, wanting to make the interaction last as long as he could. He would thrust deep inside her womb, before slowly drawing his long member out of her, and then slamming back inside her. Her muffled screams of pain echoed in the room. The third man entered her without hesitation, and impaled her back opening as fast as he possibly could, loving the feel of her as his member hit her womb and feeling it give. He leaned on the table, as his testicle pounded deep inside her and slapped against her. He reached up and used her breasts as leverage to help him go faster. Soon, the man came inside the child's body, and he pinched her hard nipples until she screamed.

Spent, the third man stood and left the room, sending in another to take his place. The fourth man's testicle was larger than the third's, and he slowly filled her, taking pride in watching her openings rip, having been stretched too far. He kept up the slow pace, and leered at her as the first and second man each spent themselves and sent in two more men. Soon, Kana passed out from the pain, and Alastair sent the others from his presence.

"Leave us. She's all mine now." Alastair ordered.

The last two men hurriedly did as he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the first man said.

Once he and the second man were gone, Alastair calmly went to her and slid his member in between Kana's lips. He raped her mouth leisurely, until she woke up and coughed. He pulled out and smiled at her.

"Wasn't that fun?" Alastair asked.

At her negative answer, he walked to the other side of the table.

"I've pleasured you on the front and in your mouth, but I've yet had the pleasure of ramming inside your rear." Alastair said.

He spread her cheeks and thrusted deep inside her tight hole.

"Oh, Gods! This feels amazing, Kana!" Alastair said, as he speared her.

He shot himself deep inside her bowels. Kana screamed as he raped her over and over again.

* * *

 _"Location: The Infernal Fates World, August 1st 2019"_

The days and weeks passed, with her torture continuing endlessly. Sometimes, there would be others, and other times, he would use objects to rape her. After what seemed like many years, but was really only two years, during which Kana's body grew and matured slightly, Alastair tired of her.

"It's really no fun anymore. You're so stretched out that it's hard to get off anymore." Alastair said.

He snapped his fingers. Ten different men came in to the room, and Kana's eyes widened in horror as each carried a Wyrmslayer. Alastair unchained Kana, and two of the men roughly grabbed Kana and drug her up a series of stairs. Once having gotten off the stairs, they took her down a few hallways and rooms, before dumping her, naked and broken, down on some sort of stage. Kana looked up and paled in both shock and horror. There was an entire crowd of people staring up at her, all mostly being the people of the land, and all seemed to look like they enjoyed seeing her so helpless.

"W-Why are all of you doing this to me? What did I do to wrong you?" Kana asked sadly.

She was instantly pelted by rotted fruit and other items by the crowd. Kana did her best to shield her body from the attacks, but didn't do an effective job.

"You took my family from me! If you hadn't used that Dragon Vein on my village, they'd still be alive." one of a male villager replied angrily.

"I'm disgusted with you and your arrogant family! You're all just a bunch of perverse freaks!" a female villager replied angrily.

It was then that the ten Wyrmslayer-wielding men started to approach Kana. The light blue haired child cried out in fear and attempted to flee, but Alastair grabbed her ropes and tugged on them. Kana crashed onto the ground, and she struggled in vain as Alastair and the two men who brought her out restrained her. The men wielding the Wyrmslayers then started to slash at her. Kana screamed in pain as the weapons brutally and painfully sliced into her skin, but they purposefully didn't kill her. Meanwhile, the crowd laughed at Kana as she got injured, and even chanted their approval to her attackers. Eventually, they let up and stopped the attack. Kana laid on the ground, panting heavily and uneasily, with serious cuts across her once-beautiful skin and blood coursing out of her wounds.

 _"I... I have to get out of here. I have to see Papa, Mama, and Shigure again. I have no choice... I have to transform to escape these creeps. Maybe if I try hard enough, I won't lose myself like last time."_ Kana thought.

As she had no Dragonstone anymore, Kana had an extreme chance of going berserk in her dragon form. But if it meant being able to escape captivity and see her family again, it was worth the risk. Kana closed her eyes and concentrated by taking deep enough breaths as she could with her injuries. She soon felt the familiar change in form, and she started to transform. A woman in the crowd screamed, and everyone hardly had enough time to react to the dragon that had just appeared on stage. Kana broke her restraints with ease and knocked her torturers off the stage. She stood up and immediately had to lower her head and shake it. Her mind felt incredibly fuzzy, and she started to feel herself lose control of her body.

 _"No! I c-cant... lose control! I-I h-have to see Papa, Mama... and Shigure again! It... it can't end l-like..."_ Kana started to think.

She never finished her thought. Her mind disappeared completely, and she lost all control, Kana, or now rather the feral dragon she had become, immediately smashed through the stage wall, to reveal the room was actually an upper floor that was three stories above ground level. She jumped out, started to fall, and caught the wind with her wings. At first, flying was a little shaky, but the dragon managed to figure out the rhythms of the wind and her wings with relative ease. In her state, she didn't know where to go, only as far away from the humans trying to kill her as she could.

Suddenly, she gave a roar of pain as something lodged into her right wing. Archers from the building had come out and started to shoot volleys of arrows at her. Clouds of arrows began to rain down on Kana, and the formerly-human girl couldn't dodge them all. A few more arrows lodged into her wings, and she started to plummet to the ground. She hit a few trees in her descent and crashed into the forest floor. There were a few tears in her wings. She shot up and reared dangerously as the men started to surround her with their weapons drawn. Kana barreled into a couple of men and knocked them away, and she built up as much speed in the distance between herself and the men in front of her. She broke through the line, but a few spears managed to pierce her scales as she did. However, the feral dragon didn't let that stop her. She continued through the crowd at a steady pace, until she became too injured from various wounds suffered to her body from their weapons an tripped on a fallen man. She tumbled to the ground and tried to get up, but the rest of the men grabbed her and held her dragon body down. Kana lashed at them in an attempt to break free, but they were too strong. Alastair walked up to her and tsked.

"Well, "Kana", you've been a very bad girl, haven't you? And bad girls need to be punished." Alastair greeted with a sneer.

One of the men took out a tranquilizer drug and applied to a patch of Kana's exposed skin that had been revealed after one of the spears had pierced her body. The dragon fell unconscious, and all of the men present grabbed a part of Kana's dragon body and hauled her back to the stage in the building. They placed her down, and it was then that she woke back up. They restrained her tightly, and Alastair snapped his fingers. A woman rushed over, with two buckets of the foul smelling liquid. As the others held down Kana's struggling and greatly injured dragon form, the woman tossed the liquids onto her exposed skin.

"Besides, I hear the king and queen have a new daughter, one even more beautiful than yourself. I might try giving her a go, yes? But then again, I suppose you can't even understand me like this." Alastair said.

He lit a match and walked away from her.

"Goodbye, Kana." Alastair said.

He tossed the match at Kana. It landed on her exposed stomach and the flame caught. The men holding her leaped back as the liquid that Kana's dragon form was doused in instantly caught fire, and she roared in pain and thrashed around as she was burned alive. Everyone watched with strong excitement as her injuries and the fire became too much, and the feral dragon fell to the stage floor, dead. They waited, until she was nothing but a pile of bones and ash.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, August 1st 2019"_

Kana gradually became aware of her ability to control herself again, and she blinked her eyes open to see nothing. She felt nothing, no pain whatsoever, and also realized she wasn't wearing any clothing at all. But she felt a strange sense of modesty, so she relaxed. She felt at peace and sighed.

But it didn't last.

The darkness slowly drifted away from her to reveal the presence of heat. A cloak slowly dragged across the child's body, and she turned around in fright to see a faceless man holding her in his strong grip. His black wings beat softly into the air. Kana looked down and saw fire, nothing, and darkness. The three meshed together so tightly that she couldn't tell where one stopped and the others started.

She opened her mouth to speak to him, but she couldn't speak or move for some reason. The figure dropped her, and the light blue haired girl fell. However, the flames caught her. She tried to swim away, but the darkness was endless. Kana felt herself able to speak again and she tried to scream for her family. For her parents, for her brother, for her uncles and aunts... but nothing could hear her in that place. She felt the fire licking at her feet, always burning but never consuming her. She looked up from where she came, and she could see her parents and brother, grieving for her death while both royal families comforted them. Kana clenched her eyes tightly shut, but she couldn't cry, for her tears were gone.

But as her eyes were closed, she suddenly gave a cry as she felt multiple sharp objects impale and tear into her back. Her eyes flashed open, and Kana felt herself kneeling on scorched earth, inside what appeared to be a small dome-shaped room. Spines protruded from a wall and into her back, making her bleed constantly but never letting her bleed out. Her wrists were shackled with fiery chains to an ashen wall, and flame danced across her body and burned her, making her scream in agony.

She spent the rest of her eternity screaming into coughing fits and pleading to whatever god she could think of to let her out for just one minute. And when her brother, younger sister, and parents joined her, she spent all of eternity seeing them burn away outside of the room.

And they never saw her.

* * *

 _"Location: The Infernal Fates World, August 5th 2019"_

Four days after Kana's death, a large package was sent to Corrin, Azura, and Shigure in the Vallite royal palace. They were still grieving, as they had given up when they couldn't find Kana and had presumed her dead. Once they opened the package, they became horrified.

The package contained Kana's shattered Dragonstone, her torn scarf and clothing, and her discarded armor. It also contained her corpse, which had been picked of it's scales and other parts of value, to be scrapped for various uses later on. After it had been picked, the corpse eventually reverted to her original human form, albeit badly mutilated and skinned, and it had been picked clean to the bone.

The leftover skin and parts were converted into a cake, which was sent over two days later. Some of the villagers brought it, giving the lie that it was a "consolidation present" without revealing what it was actually made out of, and they gave it to Kana's family to eat. Corrin, Azura, and Shigure accepted the present, and they ate it that night. They thought it was exceptionally good.


	2. Cherche's Horrible Demise

**Chapter 2: Cherche's Horrible Demise**

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, July 3rd 2140"_

Sumia stormed into Ylisstol Palace's throne room, a look of supreme hatred on her face. She turned to the few servants in the room, who immediately tensed up upon seeing her expression.

"Send for my special guard!" Sumia ordered angrily.

They bowed and quickly left the throne room to do as she had commanded. Cynthia and Gerome had just sent word from their travels with the Shepherds as they closed in on the Valmese army at Valm Castle, revealing that they had gotten engaged. Sumia knew that meant there was even more competition for the throne and the very real possibility of someone else ruling in her stead, and the insane woman couldn't allow that to occur. It would not do at all. The queen was roused from her musings as a rough voice spoke.

"My Queen, you have sent for me?" the voice asked.

Sumia glanced up and saw that Lon'qu had appeared before her. He knelt in front of her, showing his respect. After he had joined the Shepherds, he had shown a surprising skill as a huntsman and assassin. He was quick with a sword and bow, and was very efficient. Sumia knew he would obey her every command, no matter how dastardly, so after Gangrel's defeat, she had appointed him her special guard. Of course, she gave him no say in the matter, so Lon'qu was forced to accept the position. It was also why he wasn't in Valm with the other Shepherds. Chrom had wanted him to go help fight against Walhart and his forces, but Sumia had buttered him up so much that he agreed to let her stay behind. He also left Cherche behind to guard Ylisstol and to be of use in case if his wife needed her.

"Yes, my servant. You know of my waste of a daughter, Cynthia, do you not?" Sumia asked.

Lon'qu winced at her words, but made sure not to let her know. Like everyone else, he hated Sumia, but he made sure to hide his true feelings and say he supported her. Because of that, he was forced to change, and he became more colder and harsher. Lissa thought there was something wrong with her husband, and she regularly tried to get him to open up to her, but he had grown cold to her and always pushed her away, much to her sorrow and disbelief.

"Yes, Milady. Always moping about, like she was never given anything in her life. The ungrateful wretch." Lon'qu replied, using false disgust to butter up Sumia.

"Indeed. I've heard that she and that freak child Gerome have gotten engaged. This is just another plot to steal my power from me. I have had enough of Gerome's mother, Cherche. I wish you to dispose of her, so I can teach that boy a lesson on those who dare try to cross me. I care not what befalls her. Use your... creativity." Sumia ordered.

She grinned evilly. Lon'qu didn't show it, but he felt a feeling of deep sadness to see another comrade go. He felt helpless to help Cherche, and he felt the same kind of hopelessness as when he couldn't save Ke'ri. But he knew he couldn't refuse, for that would mean his death, and he knew he couldn't leave Lissa and Owain to fend for themselves, especially since Sumia would target her sister-in-law and nephew next.

"After you are done... "punishing" her, I want... her heart. Bring it to me in this." Sumia ordered.

The crazed bloody woman held out a large white box, with a red ruby heart as the clasp.

"I want it in the next... oh, shall we say... two days?" Sumia asked.

Lon'qu nodded with a heavy heart.

"As you wish, my dearest Queen." Lon'qu replied.

He accepted the box and slid it under his cloak.

"Very well. Now go! Do not fail me and you shall be rewarded." Infernal Sumia said.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, July 3rd 2140"_

Cherche was in the house in Ylisstol that Chrom had given to her and Gregor to live in after their marriage. It was a smaller house close to the palace, but it was comforting and Cherche had managed to make it a house perfect to raise a family in. She was cleaning up in the kitchen when she heard a noise behind her. She spun around quickly and relaxed when she saw that it was only Lon'qu, who had entered her house without warning. She wasn't about to chew him out on it, as he was a friend and comrade, but something about him gave off a chill that she couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh, you scared me, Lon'qu. I didn't notice you come in." Cherche greeted.

"My apologies, Cherche, but I have to ask that you come with me. Queen Sumia has a task for you to complete in the palace." Lon'qu replied, his tone stern.

Cherche sighed and stood up.

"Of course. What is it?" Cherche asked.

"You will be cleaning the dungeons in the lowest part of the castle. She said it would take awhile. No questions." Lon'qu replied stonily.

Cherche shut her mouth, quite put out by his attitude.

* * *

Lon'qu opened the door of one of the cells towards the front of the dungeon and ushered Cherche into the room. He then closed the door and locked them, hiding the key in his pocket. He watched as the Rosanne woman looked about the room for something to clean with. Just as she turned to ask where her supplies were, he spoke.

"How's your son and husband, Cherche?" Lon'qu asked.

Cherche was confused by his question, but replied anyway.

"They're pretty good. Little Gerome just turned two, but he's out with a friend. His father, his future self, and Cynthia are with the rest of the Shepherds, but last I heard, they were doing just fine. Why do you ask?" Cherche asked.

"No reason. Other than my own curiosity, I was just wondering why the Queen would want me to kill someone as young as yourself and with a family to care for." Lon'qu replied.

Cherche gasped in horror.

"What? You're going to kill me? But why?" Cherche asked.

She backed up until she tripped over the bone of a long-dead prisoner.

"Because of your threat to Queen Sumia's reign. But of course, you knew that. And because your son is marrying into the Queen's family. They'll be one of two couples that are in line to rule after the end of the Queen's reign. Queen Sumia wants to put an end to that, you see. She will not give up her rein so easily." Lon'qu replied.

He took a few more steps, advancing on the reddish-pink haired woman. Cherche scrambled backward until she hit the wall, rather hard with her head. She felt rather dizzy from the bump.

 _"Please don't pass out. No, I have to get away!"_ Cherche thought frantically.

It was no use. Her vision went black.

* * *

When Cherche woke up, she noticed that her wrists and ankles were very cold, and that all of her armor had been removed from her body. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision, and then noticed that she was suspended in the air. Shackles were clamped tightly to her wrists, and she had been hoisted by chains until she was raised off of the ground. Her ankles were shackled as well, but the chains attached to them were slack. She began to struggle.

Suddenly, Lon'qu stepped from the shadows, with a leather strap in his hand. He advanced on her and reached out to stroke her face. Cherche bit at his fingers, trying in vain to get him away from her. Her effort was rewarded with a hard slap to her face. She cried out in pain and he slapped her repeatedly. Soon, he tired of using his hand and circled her.

"Do you have any idea of what is in store for you, Cherche? You little whore?" Lon'qu asked.

"What did you just call me?" Cherche asked in shock.

Lon'qu ignored her.

"Queen Sumia has given me full rein over your fate, and I have been given two days in which to finish you off. Trust me, Cherche, you are going to last the ENTIRE two days. I do not plan to sleep... and neither will you." Lon'qu explained.

He reached out and grasped her chin forcefully.

"Tell me, Cherche, have you ever witnessed a lashing before? You see, I am going to start you out on this." Lon'qu sneered.

He held up the thin leather strap.

"And then, who knows? You see, I have every device known to man and I will not hesitate to use every last one of them on you." Lon'qu said.

He snapped the strap.

"Are you ready to begin?" Lon'qu asked.

"Please! No!" Cherche cried.

The lash bit into her exposed back. She tried, but failed to muffle her tears of pain as she felt welts begin to rise up on her flesh. Again and again, she felt the lash of pain, and after what felt like hours, he stopped, satisfied at the sight of blood running down her legs. Lon'qu then decided that it was time to check his newly sharpened knife and see if it was up to his standards. He walked in front of the sobbing woman and let her see the strap, causing her to flinch away.

"I am through with this thing. This form of torture is over. But do not think in anyway that I am done, for I have many other items in which to try out on you." Lon'qu said.

He held up the knife, the glint from the single window flashing onto her tearstained face. He rested the blade against her throat, and he watched as her eyes widened in horror as he slowly drew the blade down over her collarbone and under the front of her dress. It easily cut through the fabric and he drew it down over the valley between her ample breasts. He didn't give a reaction to her gasp and ran it further still, over her stomach, down her abdomen, and down the skirt of her dress. Two more cuts and her body was open for his viewing. Her large pert breasts bounced as he slapped them hard, leaving handprints. He then ran his knife down over her stomach and let the side of the blade rest on her hair dusted mound.

"So, Cherche, I will ask you this. And remember, your answer will determine how I hurt you next." Lon'qu sneered, pressing her front opening with the flat side of the blade.

It didn't really. It would still happen, but just maybe not as soon. Cherche nodded, scared of the question.

"Are you a sex hungry whore?" Lon'qu asked.

When she didn't answer, he reached out and pinched her nipples hard. She cried out in pain and gasped.

"N-No." Cherche replied unsteadily, tears streaming down her face.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it? It seems an awful shame, though, to let such a supple body die without having the pleasures of a man dominating her one last time." Lon'qu said.

Cherche's eyes widened in disbelief and horror. Lon'qu walked over to a corner in the room, grasped a lever, and pulled it, watching Cherche as the chains holding her in the air lowered her to the ground. He locked the lever when she was placed where he wanted and then strolled back over to the woman, and then when he was in front of her, he let his pants drop. Cherche flinched away. He was huge, much more larger than her husband. She then gasped as he grabbed her by her beautiful long hair and shoved his testicle at her face

"Open your mouth, or I will cut your throat." Lon'qu ordered roughly.

The Ronsanne woman did as she was told. She wished that she could bite it, but she knew that he would kill her if she did. She gagged when he began to thrust his thick member down her throat. She held still as she let him dominate her face, but he eventually slapped her hard on her head.

"Suck me." Lon'qu ordered.

Cherche cried as she applied suction and her tongue at his command. She almost threw up as she sucked them hard at his command, hoping that after he was done, he would let her go. Another five minutes went by before he spoke.

"Just so you know, I can go for hours before I get tired. I can easily tire out Lissa, so you are nothing. That is enough." Lon'qu snarled.

He punched her head, forcing her to let go. He then walked over to the lever again, making the chains tighten and raise her so her groin was in the right position. He used another lever to raise her legs up and spread them apart. Taking off the rest of his clothing, he went to stand between her spread legs. He then reached out and roughly grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard, purposefully trying to leave bruises. He slapped them and watched them shake. His member was hard as stone, thick and pulsing. He reached down and inserted a finger into her body. Cherche was very tight, even for one finger.

"You're so tight, you're going to rip. I can assure you." Lon'qu hissed.

Cherche began to scream as his fingers rammed in and out of her hard. He reached up and hit her in the head, and then used a second finger and felt her stretch. He then brought his other hand down and shoved a finger into her tight little pucker. Cherche could feel her vocal cords burn, her voice scratchy. She couldn't scream anymore.

"Oh gods! Please, stop! It hurts so bad! Please! Just let me go! I'll leave! I'll go back to Rosanne and away from the kingdom! I don't want to have my son try to take the throne, I just want to live! Please? Please!" Cherche pleaded, tears pouring down from her eyes.

Her sobs did nothing for Lon'qu. He removed his fingers from her body and walked over to the devices strung on the walls, picking one carefully. When he reached Cherche, he held it up. She eyed it fearfully.

"Do you know what this is?" Lon'qu asked.

"N-no." Cherche replied.

"I don't know either, but what I do know is that it's roughly the size of my own member, and it has rust covering it and what looks to be sharp barbs on it. Do you know what I am going to do with it?" Lon'qu asked.

"Oh gods, no." Cherche replied fearfully, tears and sweat pouring down her face.

"I can assume you know. I am going to shove this so far up your body that you will be puking blood." Lon'qu explained.

Cherche paled in extreme fear as he went around behind her. And then the dungeon was filled with bloodcurling screams from her.

* * *

 _"Location: Infernal Ylisse, July 5th 2140"_

The torture continued non-stop for the next two days. Lon'qu continued with no interruptions, and he did not stop moving. He used the chains as leverage and swung her away as he pulled out of her, and would then pull her hips whenever he slammed his huge testicle inside her. For the next forty eight hours, Cherche felt as if she was on fire. The pain wouldn't stop. Just when she thought she would pass out from the pain, he would hit her face and snap her out of it. He continued to thrust into her or torture harder and harder, stretching her beyond her limits. On the third day, he called for two of the dungeon guards to enter the room. One of them lowered her arms so that she was dangling on her stomach, and he also removed the barbed appendage from her hole after Lon'qu had inserted it again and replaced it with his own testicle. When Lon'qu would withdraw, the guard would slam into Cherche, eliciting a scream. And then he would withdraw, and Lon'qu would slam into her even harder. The third guard used her mouth with his own large testicle, causing her to gag, and he used his hands to choke her until she was about to pass out. They were at it for over an hour before they came all over her. The two guards left the cell and Cherche was dropped to the ground. The once-strong and fearsome woman was now used and broken, a hollow shell of who she once was.

Infernal Lon'qu glanced towards the cell window. His time was almost up. He picked up the knife and stood over Infernal Cherche. He cut a deep line down her chest and carved out her heart. He then put it into the box and left her in a puddle of blood, semen, and her own filth.

* * *

"My queen, the task is done, and here is Cherche's heart to prove it. Her body is in the dungeons if further proof is needed." Infernal Lon'qu announced.

Infernal Sumia dismissed him.

"Very good, Lon'qu. You have done a magnificent honor, and for that, you will be rewarded greatly. You may take Cherche's axe she used in life for your own, as well as a princely sum from the castle vaults. Take it with my thanks." Sumia said.

A servant quietly approached Lon'qu and led him away to receive his reward. Sumia reclined back into her throne and relaxed.

 _"Served that little wretch right. No one crosses me and lives to tell the tale. I might even bake her son she bore in this time a pie of nails while I'm at it. I have and forevermore... have won."_ Sumia thought.

Her triumphant laugh rang throughout the castle.


	3. A Taboo Relationship

**Chapter 3: A Taboo Relationship**

Infernal Olivia had quickly become very fond of her adopted granddaughter, Etoille. For one, she was living proof that Infernal Soleil had managed to have a child despite being sterile, even if she had accidentally murdered the girl's father and had to adopt her for a few years before being executed for her crimes as a serial killer. But even with that as a stain to her past, Etoille was a sweet and energetic girl, and was so kind, complimentary, and helpful to Olivia whenever she was around her, especially with her aging body and decreasing health. She looked just like her adopted mother, too, but with some obvious differences. While Soleil was short and slightly plump, Etoille was tall, her body slightly muscular, with light yellow eyes and a similar skin tone to her.

Even still, when Etoille asked for a birthday kiss, there wasn't any hesitation or weirdness to the request in Olivia's eyes. Earlier that year, Olivia had caught Etoille checking out one of the female students that her grandmother taught at the simple dance school that she had set up in the village. Etoille had revealed to her grandmother with a tomato red face that she liked girls, but Olivia had been accepting of her preferences, even though her family line would die out with Etoille and Soleil would never become a grandmother, and had done everything she could to give advice to Etoille on how to attract other females to her. So after Etoille requested the kiss on her birthday, Olivia gladly offered up her lips and gave Etoille what she thought was going to be a chaste little peck on the lips.

Which made it all the more shocking when Etoille went full-on with the kiss, laying into her grandmother with a playful sort of aggression that left the elderly ex-Dancer's eyes going wide with shock as she felt the tongue slip into her mouth.

Etoille smiled wide as she gave her gorgeous adopted grandmother a deep loving kiss, which truly was everything she would have wanted to feel as she enjoyed the end of her birthday. It that had been lovely already, but now she was looking for a beautiful woman to bring to bed, and it seemed she'd found it in the most sinful of places. But those sorts of worries simply weren't for Etoille as she pressed eagerly onward into the kiss, shameless as could be. As the kiss broke away, Olivia was left paralyzed.

"E-Etoille... w-what are y-you..." Olivia started to ask shakily.

Etoille took her by the hand and dragged her off to her bedroom at the back of their modest little home. Although Olivia couldn't move of her own volition, her feet started to follow along in the direction she was being pulled in, acting automatically as she found herself stumbling into Etoille's bedroom and onto the edge of the bed, with more kisses following as her head swam and everything tightened up nervously within her.

"I'll take good care of you." Etoille purred softly.

She drew back from more kisses and pressed her lips against Olivia's neck. She was treated not only to the sound of Olivia gasping as she went at her, but also felt a little rumble in her throat and a confused noise that the younger pink haired girl delighted in hearing. Etoille was ready for experiencing that from her grandmother, worked up and eager for as much as she could get as she held onto the much-older woman tightly.

"Don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing, and how to make a beautiful girl like you feel amazing." Etoille whispered.

Olivia managed to pull away from Etoille.

"B-Beautiful? Etoille, I'm not exactly... good-looking anymore. I'm old and ugly. How could you think I'm beautiful?" Olivia asked.

Etoille blushed.

"Are you kidding, Grandmother? You're adorable! I think your body with your wrinkles and graying hair makes you look super cute. I never did mention before, but... I've always had a thing for older women." Etoille replied.

She grinned darkly at her grandmother.

"Now... relax, and let me make you feel good. Let me make you feel especially good after your forced prostitution. Let me give you a good sex life for once." Etoille whispered huskily.

She continued to kiss along Olivia's neck adoringly, pressing eagerly against the aging woman as she wound herself up even further just by soaking in the pink-gray-haired ex-Dancer's body, even when she was so shy and blushing. In Etoille's eyes, her elderly appearance only made her more endearing, the dashing and charming swordswoman able to woo the demure and squirming ex-Dancer. The thought excited her more than she could begin to fathom as she ran her fingers down Olivia's lovely form, tracing her outline adoringly before reaching her fingers back up. Her lips eased further down and began to adore the tops of her grandmother's breasts, and Olivia found herself unable to stay still, cheeks burning bright red as the affection of her adopted granddaughter continued to lavish her. It was a lot to take in, so much so that she barely even had time to register mentally the implications of what was even happening as fingertips danced along her body, adoring the ample amounts of skin that her clothing didn't cover. Her core, down to her thighs, and up along her neck and shoulders again. Etoille seemed eager to touch her everywhere all at once. Like her adopted mother, Etoille did not inherit the grace of her adopted grandfather Inigo, who Soleil had always told her was nothing but a sleezebag coward that abandoned her before she was born, while her grandmother always seemed to get visibly upset whenever he was brought up, had no sense of rhythm, and couldn't dance very well. She was much more of a fighter, but her fingers were a different matter altogether, and the way she adored a woman's body with her touch was nothing short of artful. Even amid a clear bout of nervousness, worry, and bubbling shame, Olivia began to moan even under the touch of her granddaughter, as embarrassing as that was. Her fingertips along her body were pure seduction, and slowly, her head leaned back, offering up her neck to even more kisses as Etoille drifted back up and eagerly bore down on her with as much attention and affection as she could muster. This was all going so perfectly, and it was time to push further.

"Just relax." Etoille purred.

Her fingers began to undo Olivia's clothes, easing them off of her body and exposing her nudity. Etoille's face lit up as she soaked in even more of Olivia's body, loving everything about the sights bared before her. Every bit of wrinkled skin she uncovered was another treat to the much younger girl's eyes, another perfect expanse of flesh that she wanted to kiss all over. She gladly began to do just that, kissing and licking further down from the tops of her breasts, caressing her lips around the nipples and savoring everything she could to do Olivia's body in the name of revering her and giving her all of the pleasure she could muster. There was still something twisted about what she was doing, but as the pleasure crept over her further and Etoille's lips and fingers adored more and more of her body, Olivia couldn't help but realize that it felt far better than it had any right to. She had a hand up at her cheek, hiding her smile and trying to muffle the little moans that spilled out as guilty enjoyment of what Etoille was doing to her hung heavy over her head. It should have felt more wrong than it did and should not have been wearing her down with such ease, but yet, she couldn't help but enjoy it, the delights, wrong as they might be, surging up within her as the much younger girl seduced her right out of her clothes on her bed, completely ignoring their familiar relations.

Etoille kissed her way steadily down Olivia's body, paying eager attention to her stomach on the way down as she stared up at her grandmother, loving the way she began to squirm. Her cheeks were still bright and she was still shy and nervous in ways that Etoille found absolutely adorable, but the beginnings of some squirming in her body were exciting the younger pink haired girl, leaving her eager to produce more reactions from her grandmother as she kissed her way down further. Her fingers ran along Olivia's plump legs and spread them.

"Get ready. You've never been kissed like this before, I promise you. Not even Grandpa Inigo or Great-Grandpa Henry have." Etoille said.

A whine bubbled up as Olivia's toes curled, treated to kisses along her thighs as Etoille eased her a little more before going in, unable to hold herself back from playful antics and making sure that she had a fun time in toying with her grandmother. There was something about an old woman at her mercy and ripe for the toying with that Etoille just couldn't get enough of. But she wasn't ultimately here to tease. She was here to let Olivia enjoy herself and turn the gorgeous ex-Dancer into her final birthday treat, so one final flurry of kisses up her thigh had her drawing up further and inward, getting at long last to the prize that awaited her. Olivia's pussy, which, even with age and birthing two children, was still pink, puffy, and quite wet.

Teasing Olivia hadn't just wound Etoille up. It had left the braided girl thirsty and excitable, and there was no hesitation or holding back as she pressed her head down between Etoille's legs and took a lick up her quivering slit, tasting the sweet-but-tart nectar awaiting her there. It made her moan and shiver about happily, knowing that she was definitely on the right track as her fingers squeezed into Olivia's thighs and helped hold her in place as she took a few more licks, each one getting a slightly more vocal reaction from Olivia as she dragged her tongue up the entirety of her slit and then up a little further to plan a kiss onto her sensitive little fluffy mound. Meanwhile, an eager thorough eating of her pussy wasn't something that Olivia was even the faintest bit ready for, and she gasped as she felt her granddaughter's tongue push into her, shivering and biting down a little on her knuckles as she felt the eager pleasure fill her. There was something about the way that Etoille went at her, an eager and loving approach tempered with a skill that quite frankly shocked her because nobody she'd ever known before was able to so deftly eat her out like Etoille was. There must have been experience far beyond what she could have imagined, and Olivia wondered how many girls Etoille had successfully charmed into her very position before now. She wondered if she had seduced any of their fellow villagers, or even any female back in her former village and Ylisstol. But her capacity to worry about those things was shaken by the tongue lapping at her, fingers pushing slowly into her slick hole, and by the moans that followed as Etoillle really got her work underway and shocked Olivia with just how adept she was at making a woman happy.

Etoille loved nothing more than hearing a woman moan as her fingers and tongue pressed into her, and Olivia was no exception, her eyes wide and bright as she stared up the ex-Dancer's aged body, loving everything about her smile and her grace, the way she shivered and twisted with the pleasure. She could see the aging woman's instincts clearly, the desire to roll with what she felt, whether it was music or the primal sensations that guided her limbs and her muscles into vigorous motion. It wasn't as organized as a dance or as graceful, but there was an honesty to it and a desperate quivering need that Etoille absolutely adored. Seeing a beautiful woman squirm, especially one whose body was so advanced in age, was one of the greatest pleasures in life as far as Etoille was concerned. Fingers pumped quickly out of Olivia's pussy as Etoille's tongue worked mostly on the outside for good measure, licking along her plump labia, sucking at her clit, and occasionally slipping in for a little taste of her, but the inverse worked just as well, rubbing along her entrance while her tongue worked it's way into Olivia, licking her inner walls and tasting her as she trembled in need. Switching between the two seemed to get the best reaction out of Olivia, keeping things fresh and unexpected as she worked at her eager pussy, doing her best to pleasure her and prove that this was a good idea worth pursuing.

Olivia hardly needed the convincing, but the guarantee of it certainly felt good enough to keep her squirming as she became far more complacent and comfortable, coming to lose sight of the worries and issues she'd had with this as the pleasure burned away her apprehensions and left in their place only the sweet indulgence that she gave herself up to fully. It was wrong and twisted, but she was too far past the point of giving a damn to let that get in her way, twisting hotly about on the bed and moaning as the eager attention pushed her further down. Shyness was beginning to ease away as the pleasure mounted, too good to resist and not lose herself to. There was something so twistedly delightful about what she was feeling and she couldn't get enough of it, feverishly twisting and bucking now as she let loose the word that told Etoille she had won.

"M-More." Olivia moaned.

Etoille smiled widely.

"There it is." Etoille said.

She devoured Olivia's pussy with everything she had, unable to hold back the burning urges within her to indulge and to celebrate, her birthday having taken a turn for the amazing now that she had Olivia twisting about against her touch. This was what she wanted, what she craved, and to watch her lose herself was the purest of pleasures. Seeing her lit up so excitedly was what made going down on Olivia her birthday treat, rather than being lavished with attention by her instead.

"Come for me, Olivia." Etoille ordered.

Those words sealed her fate in ways that she had never known before, the steady plea so confident and assertive, pushing her over the edge as she lost herself, crying out as pleasure burned hot across her body, and she had been ready for this from the start but that didn't do much to help her as she twisted about, given utterly to everything burning through her as Etoille undid her completely. It was everything the younger girl wanted, a feast for the senses as Olivia moved and cried out, satisfaction swelling inside of the girl who pulled her head up from between her grandmother's legs and admired the way she moved with adoring eyes. But something had been pushed too far. Olivia had been dragged out of her embarrassment and right into something more ravenous than she had ever felt before, brought on by the single best experience of cunnilingus she had ever had, and it was impossible for her to keep anything calm or steady now as she leaned forward without warning, eyes flashing with a wild fiery delight as she sat upright and grabbed hold of Etoille.

"How dare you seduce your grandmother!" Olivia snarled with a frenzied sort of energy.

She pulled Etoille down and lay her right over her lap. It took the younger pinkette by utter surprise, the girl gasping as she found herself thrown over Olivia's lap, one hand grabbing her hair and the other one reaching to squeeze at her taunt rear before Olivia tugged her pants down and exposed it entirely.

"B-But I can't help it! You're so beautiful!" Etoille shouted.

She nervously squirmed about as she felt Olivia get her pants down, unsure what was coming next, but unable to stop wriggling about as a result of it.

"I was just doing my part to help..." Etoille started to say.

"You were just being a pervert!" Olivia hissed through gritted teeth.

Her hand came down again across Etoille's rear repeatedly. Each stinging strike echoed through the room as she responded to her granddaughter's shamelessness by spanking her, and she was hardly gentle about it. Olivia was riding a high that even she barely understood as she continued to swat at the perky rear, pushed into a wild and careless sort of excitement after all of the pleasure bubbling inside of her just became too much, and now nothing was going to stop her. The steady slapping of her rear was a double-edged sword for Etoille, who on one hand didn't know how to respond to each harsh slap that left her rear feeling raw and steadily sorer with each slap. But it was also oddly delightful, leaving her wet and squirming in her grandmother's lap, suddenly understanding shame in a way that she perhaps never had before. She didn't fully understand it herself, but it left her aching, and she couldn't help but moan as she was spanked.

"Look at you!" Olivia said, curt and aggressive.

Her fingers slipped down from Etoille's rear to rub at her slick dripping snatch.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Olivia asked.

Her fingers pressed against dripping slit, rubbing fervidly at her entrance and making her granddaughter cry out and squirm about hotly.

"Tell me you're a pervert and I'll give you your birthday present." Olivia hissed.

Those words simply didn't make any sense to Etoille in her twisted state, but as the fingers pushed against her, she couldn't help but do exactly as she was told, the tables turned in ways that she had never fathomed before.

"I-I'm a pervert." Etoille confessed, whimpering and twisting about as she hung her head in shame, not sure what was coming next.

There was no way for Etoille to see this coming. Not from her demure and usually very shy and quiet grandmother, but she found herself shoved down onto the bed, lying prone and face-down as Olivia leaned forward, hands gripping the aching bright red cheeks she'd just been slapping, and parted them entirely before diving in. A tongue wriggled it's way against Etoille's tight and needy pucker, making the girl cry out in shock as she realized what Olivia was doing.

"I-I didn't know you... had this in you!" Etoille gasped, as the tongue dragged along her back hole steadier and more excitedly.

Olivia didn't know either, but as Etoille had whipped her into a debaucherous frenzy where she simply stopped caring, she found herself pressing in too eagerly to stop, devouring Etoille with a ravenous hunger that she had never known with anyone else before. She didn't fully understand it herself, but it drove her to eat her granddaughter out, and maybe in light of that, she was better off not having any kind of insight into what was going on. She focused instead on just going all out with Etoille, licking and kissing at her puckered entrance, and working her down slowly as her fingers gripped the stinging cheeks. Whatever pain Etoille's rear felt was soothed away by the loving soft hands of her grandmother squeezing them, the interplay of love and lust blurring lines too much for her to even begin to process, her mind hazy and twisting hotly about as everything burned hot between her legs. Etoille couldn't help herself and slipped a hand down between her legs as she was sloppily rimmed, loving the fact that this was happening and that she hadn't even had to ask for something so sinful. She just received it with gusto, moaning and grabbing the bed sheets with her other hand as she felt the delighted needy devouring draw hotter and more intense. Meanwhile, Olivia had never done anything like this before, never so bold or so shameless, but the more she went at Etoille, the more she craved her granddaughter, her eyes shut tightly as she pressed down into her rear and went all out. There was something about it that just hit her in all of the right places, driving the awakening of something that she didn't even begin to understand, but as the moans spilled from her granddaughter's lips, she found herself too committed to this twisted breed of lust to stop, keeping her steady attention forward as she gave her all to the treat for Etoille's birthday, the idea of punishing her having fallen by the wayside as she now celebrated her birthday and thanked her for eating her out like that.

"Don't stop, Olivia! It feels so good! This is the best birthday present I've ever had!" Etoille cried, fingers twisting about inside of her, rocking feverishly as she worked herself over, panting heavily and squirming on the bed.

She had enough and threw her head back, gasping and convulsing as she hit her peak. Her body moved and bucked, trembling as she felt the powerful orgasm she'd given Olivia repaid in kind by one surging through her, and the feverish mad delights that rocked her to her very core were without end or mercy. She couldn't get enough of it, or stop twisting and crying out, loving every moment of the sensations thundering through her body as the tongue continued to slither about inside of her and her fingers probed her needy pussy hard. The peak that she hit was something better than she could have ever imagined, and even the slow descent down from her lofty heights left her elated and twitching. Olivia pulled back sharply from Etoille, gasping as it all hit her finally, a realization of what she'd done creeping through her. She had just eaten Etoille out hard and she'd liked it. There was probably something to be said for a modicum of decency or guilt that would have made her feel less apprehensive or guilty about all of this, but as Etoille turned around, ready to ask if she regretted it or if she was done with "being fun for a change", she didn't feel any of those things. Instead, she threw herself down atop Etoille and initiated a hot and heavy kiss that said with her body everything she felt, even as the buzz died down.

Etoille's birthday was soon to end, but it seemed like her gift would keep giving for quite some time to come.

* * *

And it just kept on coming. Olivia and Etoille became girlfriends after they finished making love to each other that night, but they had to keep their relationship a secret, due to the other villagers not being the ones to support them being together, as well as the fact that Olivia could get in trouble for being almost elderly yet dating a minor. To get around their fellow villagers catching onto their relationship, Infernal Olivia still had Etoille call her "Grandmother Olivia" in public, but let her call her by only her name in private. Etoille would remain at their house or wander around the village or do tasks in it, or would occasionally help out her grandmother as she taught at the dance school. Then, after Olivia would come home, the two would make love to each other, or if they were feeling extra special, they'd secretly leave the village after dark and go out into the tropical jungles of the region to have a special dinner or a public make-out session. Three weeks into their relationship, Etoille finally decided to propose to her grandmother, who almost immediately accepted her girlfriend's proposal. The two then had a psuedo-marriage together after dark in an isolated part of the jungle, and then consummated their wedding afterwards.

Shortly after their marriage, Olivia wanted to have a baby. Etoille was concerned for her grandmother, due to her stress from her years as a prostitute, but the elderly woman insisted she could handle being a mother again. But the two wanted to have a baby together without using a male, so they sent word to Infernal Cynthia and Infernal Morgan through a letter, asking for advice, as the two had been married for awhile and had started to produce their own family, in addition to the heirs that Infernal Morgan had started to breed for her followers. After a few weeks, a package from the royal couple arrived at their house. Inside, the couple found a strange tome, along with a note from Infernal Morgan. It explained that it would allow one of them to impregnate the other, even if both were female, and that they wouldn't need a male to help. Olivia volunteered to bear their child and insisted that she'd be capable of handling it, even if her body wasn't as strong. Thus, Etoille applied the spell on herself, which made her be able to release sperm like a male if she aligned the tip of her vagina against her adopted grandmother's. After the two had made love for awhile, Etoille climaxed and orgasmed, at the same time as her lover. While doing so, Etoille had made sure to rub her lower lips against Olivia's and had managed to dump sperm inside the graying pink haired woman's love tunnel when her opening's lips had shifted and opened so she could release. The following morning, Olivia had morning sickness, which continued for days afterward. Because they wanted to hide the parentage if Olivia was indeed pregnant with Etoille's child, the two avoided going to the village doctor and decided to just hope they were expecting. To pass the time, whenever Olivia wasn't at the dance school or out on errands in the village, she and Etoille started preparing a guest room in their house to be made into a nursery. And eventually, Olivia started showing signs of being pregnant. Her belly started enlarging, she started growing cravings, and her emotions started becoming more extreme, but she was able to control herself out in public. However, no amount of lies, subversion, or concealing on her or Etoille's part worked for long, as the other villagers started growing suspicions that they were hiding something, especially when Olivia's belly started expanding and she got more chubby, since she didn't have a husband.

Five months after the start of their incestuous marriage, Olivia and Etoille were in their house. Earlier that day, Olivia had an accident while teaching a class in the dance school, leaving her left leg sprained. She had been patched up and then told to get some rest at home. However, the couple were only able to rest for about three hours before they encountered unwelcome visitors. Etoille ran into the living room as her grandmother deeply enjoyed her own rocking chair, with her injured leg propped up on a stool. The aging woman had nothing on except a bathrobe, having taken a warm bath right before resting her leg up.

"Grandmother Olivia! You need to see this!" Etoille shouted.

"Etoille? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Just come on! You have to see this!" Etoille replied.

Olivia sighed, grabbed a cane, and managed to get onto her feet. Her pregnancy, at the current stage, made it harder for her to get up from a sitting position or from moving in general, so Etoille helped the older woman when she required assistance. The ex-Dancer stepped onto her porch, where she saw her adopted granddaughter-slash-wife looking uneasily at a gathered crowd of people. Everyone in the village had gathered outside of the couple's house, brandishing torches and pitchforks. One of the men noticed Olivia as she stepped outside her home, and as she did, he turned to the rest of the crowd and pointed at her.

"There she is!" the man shouted.

The crowd roared in a frenzy. Olivia stepped over to the edge of the porch and frantically waved her arms around.

"W-What are you doing? What is this? Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked.

Fear and panic started to build up in her body as she stared out at the crowd. Most looked enraged and disgusted, while others looked fearful. The other mothers of the village specifically held their children protectively against their bodies.

"We know your secret, you filthy whore! How dare you! How dare you live among us! You think you can be normal? You think you can live a normal life? You think you can just prey on your own granddaughter? On our children? You're a pedophile to be with her when you're an elder!" another man shouted angrily.

The mob raised their weapons and roared in agreement.

"W-Why are you doing this to me? I haven't bothered any of you? I've lived here peacefully for thirty two years!" Infernal Olivia asked sadly.

"We trusted you, Olivia! We took you in and cared for you, and you've grown to become a cherished part of the community! But now you've soiled it by becoming a freak by marrying your own granddaughter! You hid this from us! You had no right! You've endangered us all because it'll next be you preying on our children!" a woman shouted.

"Please! I've never done anything to you people!" Olivia cried.

"You're putting us all in danger by living here, so you can't stay here. We're giving you until next morning to pack up your things and leave. If we come back here tomorrow, and you and your freak granddaughter are still here, we'll haul you right back to a brothel and your granddaughter will follow your daughter into death! You put all of us at risk! You're lucky we don't kill you now!" a man sneered.

Olivia desperately looked to the people of the crowd. No one gave her any sympathy.

"You... you all can't be serious!" Olivia said.

A teenage girl ran forward with a flaming object in her hand.

"Oh yeah? How's this for serious?" the girl asked angrily.

She threw the object at Olivia and Etoille's house. The building erupted into flame as it crashed into a window, leaving Olivia upset while Etoille was too stunned to react. The crowd laughed mockingly.

"Get out of here, filth! This is your only warning." a woman sneered.

The crowd dispersed back towards the rest of the village. Olivia stood with a blank look on her face as her house continued to burn. Long after her former friends and villagers were no longer in view, the graying woman continued to stare off into nothing as the burning house collapsed on itself. Etoille tried tugging on the sleeve of her wife's bathrobe to get her attention, but she wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Olivia! We have to do something! Don't just stand there!" Etoille said.

"Thirty two years." Olivia said in an emotionless tone.

"What?" Etoille asked in confusion.

"Thirty two years. That's how long I've been in this village. Thirty two years I've put into my life here after the brothel. Now it's all gone." Olivia replied.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Etoille asked in a gentle tone.

Olivia sighed and shook her head, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

No. Let's just… let's just go." Olivia replied,

"We're really leaving?" Etoille asked.

"You saw that crowd." Olivia replied.

"You don't have to be intimidated by them. We can..." Etoille started to say.

"NO!" Olivia yelled.

The disgraced ex-Dancer took a deep breath.

"No. Those people are just scared. We're not hurting them. They're just looking out for their families." Olivia said.

She forced herself onto her feet and pecked Etoille on her lips.

"Come on. Let's just... go." Olivia ordered.

Etoille looked back up at the remains of their house.

"But... what are we going to do? Where will we go? We don't have anything anymore. No food, no clothing, no money! Heck, you only have on a bathrobe!" Etoille asked.

Olivia shook her head.

"I don't know, hun, but whatever happens, we'll work it out together." Olivia replied.

Etoille nodded.

"You're right." Etoille said.


End file.
